El tigre y el leopardo
by yanis1103
Summary: Zousque Yanis es una aprendiz de Marín joven que no sabe respetar a su prójimo y que suele desóvese cuando se le da la oportunidad, que pasa cuando conoce a rob lucci que pasa cuando ve su potencial y es obligada a formar parte de cp9 lograra lucci poner esta chica en su lugar o se volverá loco en el intento.oc x lucci. disculepen soy mala con el resumen
1. Chapter 1

nota de autor : disculpen soy un escritor principiante esta es mi primera historia debo tener demasiados errores ortográficos entre otras cosas

por siento no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de one piece espero que disfruten

Yanis deja holgazanear en este momento y empieza con tus deberes en

Yanis: ayea ye voy no tienes por qué gritarme Alex

Alex : no lo haría si hicieres tu trabajo una vez que se te ordena

Yanis: menudo dolor de cabeza

Alex : -gotitas de sudor- vamos niñas después nos toca el entrenamiento

Yanis: -brillo malicioso – con quien crees que me toque entrenar la última vez fue un tío grande pero a pesar de su tamaño no aguanto nada

Alex: siento lastima por tu victima de hoy –susurro-

Yanis: dijiste algo Alex

Alex: no nada no dije nada jajajajaj, sabes mejor apuremos nos no queremos que el comandante se enoje con nosotros

Yanis: mmmmmm vamos

Alex: supiste de las noticias yas

Yanis: noticias que noticias

Alex: como no pudiste escucharlas si las dieron esta mañana con los recados

Yanis: bueno jejejejej –gotitas tipo anime- bueno Salí de ese lugar y me fui a la cocina por una cosas

Alex: de nuevo Yanis deberías de dejar de desobedecer a tus superiores

Yanis: no es mi culpa que todo esos comandantes sean un culo

Alex: Yanis! No debes hacer eso además la ultima vez nos castigaron a todos por ti

Yanis: que quejones solo tuvimos que corre tres vueltas a la isla y hacer nuestros deberes ni que fuera para tanto

Alex: que no fue para tanto ¡! Eres un dolor de cabeza por dios no hicieron dar tres vueltas, tres putas vueltas a la isla completa y luego hacer los deberes y entrenar sin descanso varios no lograron ni siquiera terminar las vueltas

Yanis: no es mi culpa que, sean tan débiles

Alex: dios no tienes remedio yas

Yanis: jejejejeje por cierto la información que me ibas a dar

Alex:-suspira- a si tenemos visitas en la base

Yanis: visitas será otro almirante engreído – lo dice con cara burlona-

Alex: Yanis ten cuidado esto no son almirantes cualquiera como con los que siempre te metes me han dicho que estos son una corporación de asesino muy peligrosa que se han hecho reconocer por no tener misericordia este grupo en particular se hace llamar cp9 hasta he escuchado rumores que su líder como hobby mata marines cuando esta aburrido

Yanis: por favor Alex son solo rumores de seguro son unos gillipollas engreídos

Alex: Yanis por favor no te metas con estos tíos

Yanis: o vamos no creo que sea para tanto son solo rumores

Alex: yas por favor as lo por mi bien si prométeme lo- la mira con mirada desesperada –

Yanis: ok yo Zousque D Yanis prometo no meterme con esos tíos ni causar problemas

Alex: Yanis gracias a hora vamos hacer nuestros deberes

Yanis: aaaa que ladilla Alex eres un chupa medias

Alex: suspiro – vamos salvajes

Yanis –saca la lengua mientras hace pucheros –

Alex: a veces me pregunto cómo estas niña pudo ser capaz vencer a 5 almirantes al mismo tiempo sin surda o siquiera cansarse como si fuera un juego y dejarlo en k.o ¡!

Yanis: Alex te mueves o te quedaras todo el soberano día pensado en las cosa que hago

Alex: como putas lo hace

¡!En otro lugar no muy lejos de aquí¡

Califa: todavía no entiendo porque tenido que traernos con usted Spanda – sama

Kaku: jejeje pues si hay un poco de por porque nos hiso venir

Komodori: si hay mucha razón por vamos a una sede de la marina tan lamentable como estas yoi yoi yoi

Fukurou: tal vez e jefe perdió la cabeza chapapa

Spanda: no he perdido la cabeza insolente

Jabra: aaarr a fin de cuentas por que estamos aquí

Spanda: si se callaran y dejaran de quejarse se los diría, ok para comenzar estamos aquí por que el gobierno cree que sería bueno que ustedes dieran un ejemplo a las bases más débiles y que cada uno de ustedes escogieran un novato que creyeran siquiera competente y fórmalo para que sea un Marín decente o mas

Lucci: lo que significa que tendremos que encargarnos de escoria y hacerlo un poco mejor que eso o me equivoco – lo dice con una cara estoica y una vos monótona –

Blueno: …. No me parece buena idea gastar nuestro tiempo en una base donde dudo mucho que allá alguien competente que pasa si no encontramos a nadie o no logra soporte siquiera la formación

Spanda: pues solo tienen que tomar a cualquiera si estos tíos logran siquiera pasar el primer día de formación ya no será muestra responsabilidad solo tendrá que veos con cualquiera de esos inútiles y listo no pondrán decir que no lo hicimos

Jabra: menuda molestia tener que soportar a un crio haaa el gobierno se ha vuelto loco somos asesinos no niñeras

Califa: debo decir que estoy de acuerdo

Lucci: esta frunciendo el seño y haciendo una sonrisa sádica – solo tenemos que tomar un crio y ver si soporta el entrenamiento si no lo soporta ya no será nuestra culpa lo que le suceded ya que esto solo es una misión

Jabra: ooo espera se que será molesto tener que cuidar un crio pero no creo que merezca que lo mates -gruñidos jabra-

Lucci: si no son capaces de soporta algo tan fácil como el entrenamiento tarde un temprano morirá en batalla a sí que no veo la diferencia –se levanta- si ya terminaste de sermonear me, me retiro a mis aposento permiso

Jabra: menudo idiota

Kaku: ya Jack cálmate si, no empieces una pelea

Jabra: pero no lo oyeron siento lastima por el pobre bastardo que escoja lucci

Califa: a mí tampoco me gusta jabra pero lucci tiene razón aunque no nos guste como lo dijo si no entrenamos duro a esos críos terminara muriendo en combate

Fukurou: mmm siento pena por ellos chapap, pero bueno no hay otra cosa que hacer

Spanda: buena ya conocen lo que aremos apenas lleguemos pueden ir a ver directamente la base y los cadetes lo dijo con sonrisa malvada –

Todos los que estaban en la aviación asistieron y se retiraron

¡!En la base ¡

Almirante: vamos cadetes creen que esto es un juego eee los que no crean poder continuar abandone a hora que puede porque el campo de batalla no podrán echarse atrás

Cadetes: es demasiado para nosotros

Alex: vamos no se rinda- mira hacia adelante a Yanis -

Yanis: -mientras ella va en su 5 vuelta –escoria

Alex: mire yas ya va en su 5 vuelta no se rinda si ella puede nosotros tan bien

Cadete: nosotros no somos jodidos monstruo como ella

Alex: gotas de sudor-mmm me vale yas ha veces tiene razón se comportan como escoria

Cadetes: que

Alex: me vale no se ustedes pero yo seguiré

Alex: mirando a todos lados –no puede ser que haya terminado tan rápido –gotitas –

Yanis: que pereza mmm que es eso un barco –girando la cabeza con curiosidad –

Muy cerca de esa zona

Jabra: por fin llegamos ya me estaba molestando estar tanto tiempo en este barco

Lucci: que no te molesta muk

Kaku: ya ustedes dos no empiecen una pelea

Komodori: he y miren parece que los cadetes están entrenando yoiyoi

Fukuro: chapa eso es bueno observemos que tal esta los cadetes chapapapa

Jabra: a mí me parece que son muy débiles

Lucci: escoria

Kaku: no sean a si jejejejej miren ese parece que se esfuerza al límite –señalando a Alex –

Califa: sin pero eso no basta aunque parece decente

Komodori: oye miren ese parece que termino yoi yoi

Spanda: veo que están entretenidos jajaaj tengo el horario de entrenamiento del ayudante del líder de esta base en este momento están dando 5 vueltas alrededor de la base de pues bienes los combates

¡!En la base cerca del barco!¡

Yanis: gillipollas lo sabia son solo engreídos

Lucci: -mira hacia donde esta ella

Yanis: mierda me vio joder si no fuera por esa promesa

Jabra: que te paso gato

Lucci: no responde sigue mirando hacia Yanis- se da cuenta de su uniforme

Jabra: el psycat que te pasa

Lucci: nada que te importe muk pensé todos los que estaban en esta base son solo cadetes porque hay una niña hay –señalando a Yanis –

Kaku: niña mira -donde miro lucci antes –

Komodori: yoi yoi tal vez sea un cadete

Califa: pero por qué no está entrenando .acomodando sus gafas

El tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando llego el líder de la base

Almirante: bienvenidos soy el líder de esta base será un placer tenerlos en mi base

Spanda: no tiene nada que agradecer

Almirante: bueno como pueden ver llegaron en buen momento los cadetes esta entrenando los que están sentando esta descansado son los mejores ya que terminaron antes que los otros

Lucci: puedo preguntar en esta base dejan que los marines traigan a sus familias

Almirante: no nos los dejan ya que serian una distracción para los cadetes hay los traemos para romperlos a los que no puedan continuar

Jabra: frunce el seño- entonces por qué esa niña esta hay –señalo a Yanis –

Almirante: cual niña mira al lugar traga duro-iner por demonios lo que menos quera-

Jabra: oí responde

Yanis: los mira con curiosidad y riendo con petulancia porque sabe que le tiene miedo -

Almirante: pierde la paciencia – Zousque maldita escoria en vez de holgazanear podrías ser útil

Todos: sorprendido por el grito de almirante –

Yanis: mmmmm no estoy holgazaneando ya termine ,cuando me así ne a mi compañero de entrenamiento me moveré mientras estaré a aquí- lo dijo con pereza y burla-

Almirante: esperas que me lo crea mocosa está a punto de decir algo pero es detenido por jabra

Jabra: wooo tía calma pero que pasa con esa niña

Lucci: mira con curiosidad –

Almirante: traga duro – olvídense de esa escoria inútil los verdaderos cadetes están sentando allí –señala el campo de entrenamiento-

lucci : eso lo juzgare yo

Almirante: a que se refiere

Lucci: yo peleare contra ellos para ver que tan buenos es algún problema-mira fría asesina-

Almirante: mira con miedo- no nada vamos

Lucci: sonríe con aire de suficiencias

- mientras los demás siente lastima-

Lucci: entonces vamos

El almirante: asiente con la cabeza y los dirige-


	2. Chapter 2

nota de autor : disculpen soy un escritor principiante esta es mi primera historia debo tener demasiados errores ortográficos entre otras cosas

por sierto no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de one piece solo de yanis y alex espero que disfruten

En el campo de entrenamiento

Alex: mierda no puede más

Yanis: no seas tan flojo Alex solo han sido 5

Alex: gotitas de sudor- dando vuelta a todo el campo de entrenamiento dios Yanis como esto no te puede afectar

Yanis: se encoje de hombros – costumbre

Alex: arr para que me molesto

Marín: oigan ustedes acérquese al are se les asignara su pareja de combate

Yanis y Alex: si señor

Marín: ok a hora que están todos reunidos empezaremos con los combates pero antes como todos sabían tenemos visitas en la base hemos sido honrados con la presencia de cp9 por favor no quiero ningún problema en la durante la estancia quedo claro

Cadetes: si¡

Almirante: gracias, escorias las personas que me acompaña a hora son el cp9

El director: Spanda – sama

Spanda: hola si no le importa almirante yo puedo presentar a mi equipo

Almirante: oooo como quiera señor -sudando frió-

Todos los cadetes pesaron que el almirante era un chupa medias entre los cadetes

Punto de vista de Yanis

Joo como me gustaría joder le en este momento que cobarde

Punto de vista de Alex

Porque siento que hoy vamos a sufrir –mientras observa a Yanis que tiene una cara de querer hacer algo para solo molestar al comandante -

Spanda: ok cadetes este es mi equipo como le dijes los presentare por su fuerza y nivel

Este es Komodori lo dijo con sencillez como si nada

Komodori: es un placer yoi yoi

El que está a su lado es Fukurou -o dice igual Komodori-

Fukurou: hola chapapa

El de alado de Fukurou es Blueno

Blueno: solo asiente con la cabeza

La que esta alado de Fukuro es califa –uno de los más inteligente del cp9 – lo dice con arrogancia

Cadetes: babeando –que hermosa –

Califa: se acomoda los lentes- eso es acoso sexual

Cadetes:-sudando -

El hombre que se encuentra a su lado se llama jabra él es tercero es uno de los mas fuerte cp9

Jabra: los, mira con cara seria

El de su lado es Kaku el segundo más fuerte

Kaku: hola –lo dice con cara de buenos amigos-

Y por último es más fuerte de cp9 nueve es uno de los mejores rob lucci –lo presenta con total orgullo por tener uno de los mejores asesinos a su mando –

Lucci: mirando con esa mirada si emociones-

Cadetes: mmmm-todos siente un miedo de cómo si su sentencia de muerte se cierne sobre sus cabezas-

Por un momento Yanis sentí una mira fría sobre ella

Alex: susurro- hey Yanis que pasa

Yanis: dime loca pero ciento que me está mirando justamente a mí

Alex: hay dios Yanis debes estar imaginado cosas

Spanda: este es todo mi equipo

Yanis: mira Alex – y que eso era todo

Alex: hey yas tranquilízate no queremos problemas

Yanis: no me culpes todavía ciento que me mira

Alex: está exagerando porque te vería –de repente siente un escalofrié

Yanis: Alex que te pase estas pálido

Alex: siento como si alguien me viese

Yanis: mira de vuelta a lucci y sabe que algo no va bien – Alex –dice en voz baja –

Alex: que sucede mira con poco de inquietud a Yanis

Yanis : as me un favor trata de no llamar la atención

Alex: ee por qué hay algo malo -mirando donde están los agentes invitados

Yanis: tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de su visita y dime loca pero tío de la paloma no me inspira confianza en nada –mirando a lucci con una cara oscura –

Alex: estaba a punto de decir algo pero al ver la cara de Yanis quedo petrificado esa cara solo la ponía cuando Yanis recordaba algo de su pasado oscuro como si esa pesadilla quisiera regresar con solo verla de esa manera la palabras no le salían -


End file.
